Persis and Apollo: In The Pegasi Stables
by Vika11
Summary: A Persis/Apollo story, loosely based on the Percabeth stables scene in MOA. A sequel of sorts to Persis and Apollo: In which Jason, Leo, and Piper find out. (I recommend reading that first)


A Persis (fem!Percy)/Apollo scene loosely based on the Mark Of Athena Percabeth scene in the pegasi stables.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Rick Riordan does.**

Gaia had Nico. He had five seeds with him, and he looked dead. Well, not entirely dead, just kind of dead.

Persis awoke with a shudder. Her eyelids were drooping, as if she required sleep. But she couldn't. Not with the dreams hounding her. She slowly got up, and sat up. The cabin was like her room back home. Leo had made the cabins quite similar, but the color schemes were different. Percy's cabin was blue. There was a desk at one side, attached to the wall. It was decorated with pictures of her and Apollo. After they had met in Camp Jupiter after she had got her memories back, he had had to go, but he promised her that he would see her soon. He couldn't stay with her, but at least he had promised. Rubbing her eyes, she looked at a framed picture that stood at one side of the desk. Apollo was lying down on the grass at Camp Half-Blood, pulling Percy onto him. Apollo's son Will Solace had clicked the picture, accidentally, but thought Percy might want it, so he had given it to her. It was so natural. They didn't look fake. Anyone who saw the picture just saw a couple madly in love.

Just then, there was a knock on the door. Percy sighed. She did not need Leo calling her back on the deck to deal with some particularly nasty sea monster. She got up from her comfortable position on the bed, and opened the door.

Apollo stood waiting outside wearing his trademark sunglasses, though it was night, and a white shirt with dark jeans. "Hey."

"How are you here?" asked Persis, smiling.

"I promised, didn't I?"

Percy's eyes shone. She looked about a thousand times happier than she looked that morning.

"Come on," said Apollo, taking her hand.

Percy narrowed her eyebrows."Where are we going?"

"You'll see," Apollo smirked.

They walked down hand in hand, till they reached a glass floor.

"Where are we?" Persis asked, sitting down.

"The pegasi stables."

"Leo built the pegasi stables?! And how did you know about this place anyways?"

"I hung around quite a bit when they were building the ship, Persis."

"Yeah, Jason told me."

"So, any wounds that need healing?" Apollo asked, concerned.

Percy smiled resignedly. "You're not allowed to help, Apollo. I'm grateful that Zeus even allowed you to see me." She leaned against him.

Apollo wrapped his arms around her. "Yeah, I'm grateful for that too."

They sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes, until Apollo reached into his pocket and pulled out a purple velvet box.

"Percy, this isn't the best situation, or the best way, but I need to ask you something," Apollo began nervously.

"What?" asked Percy.

"Persis Jackson, I've loved you ever since that day you crashed the sun chariot into Camp Half-Blood. And we're in the middle of a war, but I need the hope. Will you marry me?" He opened the box. Inside was a platinum band with a single diamond .

Percy gasped. "Yes! Of course!"

Apollo kissed her softly, slipping the ring onto her finger.

"Can we stay here tonight?" she asked, pulling away.

"Yeah, okay." Apollo was the happiest god on Olympus right then .

Percy leaned back against him, and before she knew it, she was falling asleep to the rhythmic sound of the waves.

The next thing she knew was a boy's voice saying," Oh, Coach is so going to kill you."

She got up suddenly, as did Apollo. Jason was standing in front of her with a smirk on his face.

"Percy, Lord Apollo." He bowed to Apollo. "We've been searching everywhere! We thought you were kidnapped. "

Percy sighed. "Can you stay till Coach Hedge is done yelling at me?" she asked Apollo, as they headed up to the dining room.

" No problem, said Apollo. "He won't yell at you if I'm there," he added cockily.

"Oh shut up."

As they entered the dining room, Coach was glaring till he realized Apollo was there. Coach, Hazel, Frank, Leo, Piper, and Annabeth all bowed to the god.

"Where were you ?" Coach yelled at Percy.

"She was with me, Coach Hedge," said Apollo, before Percy could say anything.

Piper gasped. "Percy?"

"Yeah?" asked Persis.

"Is that what I think it is?!"

"Is what what you think it is?"

"Apollo proposed?!"

"Yeah," said Percy, seeing no way to get out of it.

"You're engaged?!" exclaimed Annabeth.

"Um, yeah."

"Oh, great, Percy. Congratulations," Frank smiled.

"How come I didn't notice before?" said Jason.

"You don't notice tiny details like that Jason," said Piper, smiling.

"Why are Leo and Hazel the only ones not surprised?" asked Annabeth.

"Yeah. How did you know?" Percy asked them.

"Um , I may have asked for Hazel's help with the platinum and the diamond, and Leo may or may not have made it," said Apollo, slightly nervous.

"Thanks, Leo, Hazel!" exclaimed Persis warmly. "Can I go, Coach?"

Coach still looked a bit nervous, probably because of Apollo being in the room." Yeah, sure."

"I want details later!" hollered Piper, as Percy and Apollo headed out. "They are so cute!"

"I know, right," agreed Annabeth.

"I really didn't picture him as a settle-down kind of guy," said Jason.

" Yeah. I thought he and Hermes had the most kids at Camp Half-Blood," added Leo.

" I told you before, he changed. He swore on the Styx, and he really loves her," smiled Annabeth.

Percy and Apollo waked to the deck in silence.

"When will I see you again?" Percy asked him.

"I might be able to make a trip next week. Hera might allow that now that we're engaged. But I'm not sure, Persis." Apollo sighed.

"Yeah, I know. It's okay. Don't worry about it. I love you." Persis kissed him.

Apollo was the first to pull away, as much as he regretted having to. " I love you too, Persis Jackson," he said before flashing away.


End file.
